


Kiss You Fiercely

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Foreplay, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, the good kind of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: "Yes, yes I will" gasped Claire. She tensed up pulling at her cuffs, so they rattled and slid along the headboard. Much to Audrey's delight, Claire's defenses were being worn down. The beautiful blonde always had a taste for the dominant side in bed.
Relationships: Claire Callahan/Audrey Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Kiss You Fiercely

**Author's Note:**

> Claire is not Audrey's therapist in this.
> 
> After my gift on here, I couldn’t get my favourite two Haven girls out my head. 
> 
> 100% pure non apologetic smut. Thought I'd go back to my old roots of explicit writing. They totally deserve it tbh. 
> 
> They totally slept together and it went something like this. I love them so much and in the show it definitely happened but just wasn't spoken about. Nobody can take that away from me lol. 
> 
> @iamtheholyghost on Tumblr too give me a message.
> 
> P.s the test is real and I have the link.

"Have you ever done that BDSM test online?" asked Audrey arching her brow with a smirk. She turned to face Claire, who she'd previously cuffed to her bed. Claire shuffled, the metal around her wrists rattling. 

"Audrey," Claire whined, eyeing Audrey’s fully nude body. God, she was perfect.

"Oh, don't you just look desperate." Audrey hummed.

She dragged her fingers across Claire's skin, receiving breathy moans in return. "You didn't answer my question." Audrey arched her brow again, grinning evilly. 

"No, no, I haven't," she stammered. 

Audrey cupped her hips and felt her ribs, moving up to her perky breasts. Claire arched her back, letting out a moan. Audrey pressed her soft lips between her breasts, nipping ever so slightly at the delicate flesh. Claire would try to reach Audrey but would only catch her hair on the odd occasion. She tried her best to keep rational thoughts. Audrey hummed along her skin, smiling brightly. Claire was already at her mercy, breathing becoming less controlled. 

"You gonna keep moaning for me?" Audrey cooed stopping just above Claire's pelvic bone. She shuffled her hips, as if to beg for the correct spot to be touched.

"Yes, yes I will," gasped Claire. She tensed up pulling at her cuffs, so they rattled and slid along the headboard. Much to Audrey's delight, Claire's defenses were being worn down. The beautiful blonde always had a taste for the dominant side in bed. She told Claire to strip and watched her shed the clothing. Once she was fully bare, Audery eyed her and smirked then tying her to her bed. Audrey used her handcuffs that were supposed to be for work. Claire was instantly turned on when Audrey suggested the idea last night. But of course Audrey made them wait until now. 

"What if they find about how you're using your cuffs?" Claire smirked, biting her lip. 

Audrey moved up, straddling her, and then leaned down right next to her ear. "Maybe I will get into trouble, would you like that?" Audrey whispered. She was so close, Claire could feel her hot breath. It sent goosebumps across her skin and tingling down her spine. Audrey pushed her fingers though Claire's curls, she moaned softly at the touch. Audrey pressed kisses around her neck and down her throat. Claire moaned and made a few more attempts to touch Audrey, she only managed to brush her shoulder. Audrey bit down across her collarbone, leaving reddish marks behind.

"Yes, I want you in trouble," Claire panted. Her breaths were fast and her voice shaky. She was already desperate for release but knew Audrey's game. It was drawn out and long she relished the control. It was all completely worth it though. Claire loved Audrey's creativity in bed, always being open to new ideas. 

Audrey's hands danced across her chest. Working both breasts in her hands, pressing those sensitive buds between her fingers. Audrey pinched them hard and Claire almost screamed. Audrey laughed then kissed her fiercely, full of hunger and want. Claire moaned in her mouth as Audrey still played with her breasts. Audrey placed her mouth on her breast, biting and sucking. Claire arched her back, rattling her cuffs. Audrey smirked, taking her aching bud in her mouth. 

"God, Audrey," Claire moaned. 

"I love these so much, the naughty snaps earlier made the wait almost unbearable." Audrey repeated her actions with the other breast. Her mouth danced over the other aching bud. This time she bit down slightly and Claire yelped arching her back. Audrey felt Claire shuffling her hips underneath, as if to try and get some contact. Audrey kissed so slowly down her stomach. Hands all over her hips and ribs again. She stopped occasionally to admire the marks she left on Claire's porcelain skin.

"I'll need to send you more then," Claire said breathlessly. 

"Fucking little tease," Audrey groaned. She stopped just at Claire's pubic bone. Claire pulled at her restraints, the cuffs scraping harshly across the headboard. Audrey grinned evilly arching that perfect brow. Claire wriggled impatiently much to Audrey's delight. Audrey could feel the pulsing between her legs, she knew how slick she was. This perfect foreplay was just too good to end now, so she put her needs to the side for now. 

"What do you need, Doctor?" Audrey purred. Biting down on Claire's hipbone. Claire gasped loudly and pulled at her cuffs. 

"God, closer," Claire whined. Audrey put one hand close to her folds. She pinched her inner thigh and it sent shock waves though Claire's entire body. She left red marks on both of Claire's hip bones. It drove her absolutely insane, she felt it was almost like payback for those photos she sent to Audrey's earlier. Claire had spread herself on her desk, wearing very lacy black lingerie. It showed off her perfect frame beautifully and her boobs were pushed up sitting in the best position possible. Now she was completely at Audrey's mercy, covered in bite marks being teased and worn down in the best way possible.

"Hmhm, I thought so," Audrey chuckled smugly. She pushed Claire's legs apart, slowly dragging her fingertips across the delicate skin. Audrey dragged her tongue over her inner thigh. Claire squeaked, unintentionally she didn't mean to let that noise out. Audrey smirked. It was working, the most beautiful torture was working that's all she needed. 

"And. I. Haven't. Even. Touched. You Properly. Yet." Audrey hummed though biting kisses. Claire gasped and yelled Audrey's name though sheer frustration to finish and pleasure. Claire knew this was just feeding her exactly what she wanted but she didn't care. She wriggled and shuffled almost trying to force Audrey's head between her legs. Audrey trailed light touches over her legs not taking the grin off her face. Claire gave in she needed this, she needed Audrey's wonderful tongue inside her. 

"Audrey...please, please just fuck me," Claire whined. She thrashed her wrists around, still grinning wildly. She knew Audrey fucking loved it. The control, the power having this ability to reduce her to a begging mess. 

"That's what I wanted to hear," Audrey purred, her voice lower and sultry. She crawled up Claire's beautifully marked frame to reach her lips. Kissing her hard, forcing her tongue into her mouth. Claire moaned as Audrey danced around her mouth. She pushed Audrey's tongue back with her own. The kiss was deep, open and hot. Audrey broke the kiss, biting down on Claire's lip. Claire moaned her name, trying to reach her blonde locks but still not quite being able to get a grip. Audrey slid back down her body, keeping solid eye contact. She scraped her nails down Claire's thighs then put her head between her legs. 

"God, you're perfect," Audrey said breathlessly. She took a moment to eye Claire's soaking sex, she dripped on to the sheets. Claire smirked at the compliment, then gasped loudly as Audrey licked up her sex. She lapped up Claire's juices relishing her taste. Claire arched, her whole body working with Audrey's tongue.

"Fuck, Audrey yes," moaned Claire. She threw her head back as far as she could. Her buds were aching to be touched again, peaking perfectly. Audrey wrapped her arms around Claire's legs and pushed her face deeper. She put her lips around Claire's swollen nerves and she screamed. Her hips rolled into Audrey's tongue who then slid two fingers inside her. 

"Yes..." Claire groaned easily taking Audrey's slender fingers in, she eased them in and out at first. Then matched the rhythm of Claire's hips. The mix of Audrey's tongue on her nerves and the pumping over her fingers sent Claire over the edge. The ecstasy soaring through her body, she hauled at her cuffs. Thrashing and yelling Audrey's name until she finally came down back to earth. Audrey popped up from between Claire, grinning proudly. 

"Don't you look so gorgeous, all wore out, tied up and panting." Audrey bit her lip, eyeing her handiwork. Claire lay back trying to catch her breath, waving her locked hands. Audrey crawled up Claire's sweaty body, brushing her stomach and up her ribs. Audrey lay on top of her, pressing their bodies close together. Audrey pressed a wet kiss on Claire's needy lips, she could taste herself on Audrey. She hummed and wanted her hands all over the beautiful blonde. Audrey broke the kiss and looked into Claire's eyes. Soft smiles and adoration from both of them. Audrey thumbed Claire's jawline, drawing random patterns on her chest. 

"I want to taste you, Audrey, I want every inch of your beautiful skin" Claire said, after finally regaining her breath. 

"Well, you certainly owe me after that" Audrey smirked. She rolled off Claire and grabbed the keys to her cuffs. Audrey freed Claire carefully, making sure her wrists were okay considering the thrashing around she'd been doing. Claire smirked, Audrey being caring was so cute. Claire enjoyed her freedom and practically pounced at Audrey. She was desperate to bite, kiss and taste all of Audrey. Claire started the sloppy make out that echoed and slapped around the room. Audrey groaned in her mouth, putting her hands through her dark locks. Claire straddled, Audrey and pinned her wrists above her head. She bit her lip as she broke the kiss. Audrey panted, shuffling underneath. Claire took the time to admire her wonderful frame. Her boobs weren't the biggest but to Claire they were perfect, perky with those soft delicate buds. Claire bit her lip and dragged a finger between them.

"This isn't a museum, Doctor, you can touch all you want" Audrey hummed. Claire released her grip so Audrey intertwined their hands. 

"Patience, Detective, you had your fun." Claire licked around Audrey's neck. Audrey moaned softly, digging her nails into Claire's hips. "I told you I want every inch of your precious skin, then you will come so hard and scream for me." 

"I like the sound of that, bet my tits look great when I thrash around," Audrey teased. She bit her lip, smirking at the sheer hunger in Claire's eyes. Her hands danced all over Audrey's erect buds, just brushing them and no more. Audrey tensed up and sighed aching for the touch. She arched her back, pushing her breasts into Claire's face. She licked and bit all over them, giving each breast equal attention. 

"God…" Audrey moaned gripping on to Claire's shoulders. Claire captured her aching bud and got more breathy moans in return. She moved to the other one but bit down slightly relishing the taste. Audrey arched her back and tried not to dig her nails into Claire's scalp. She worked Audrey's breasts with her hands, really getting a good feel of her. Kneading them and rolling her buds in between her fingers. "You really do love them, don't you?" Audrey said trying to keep her breathing under control. 

"I haven't touched you in almost a week, you're getting the full treatment" Claire arched her eyebrow. Audrey bit her lip as Claire bit kissed down her body. Coating her ribs, stomach and chest in nips tasting her skin. She nibbled along Audrey's hip bone, leaving red marks and the other got the same treatment. She bit down harder on the other and Audrey squeaked. "That might go purple." Claire rubbed it gently with her hand then licked it so soothingly

"Marking me so others know I'm yours, huh? God, that is really hot" Audrey remarked grabbing her breasts, flicking her buds roughly. She tried to rub her legs together for some friction. Claire moved her knee between Audrey's legs, she brushed her nerves. Audrey gasped starting to move against Claire's knee. Her hands danced up Audrey's ribs and back to her hips. Claire couldn't get enough of her body, she just was gorgeous. Audrey whimpered when Claire moved her knee, Claire giggled and pushed her legs apart slowly. She nibbled on the delicate skin of Audrey's inner thigh. Audrey threw her head back, panting almost manically. Claire smirked to herself, she loved making Audrey lose control. It was so satisfying to reduce the dominant blonde to a panting breathy mess. Claire made her way to Audrey's core, eyeing how slick she was. She leaked slightly so Claire took her finger catching some of her juices. She put her finger in her mouth making sure Audrey saw. 

"You taste amazing," Claire hummed. Audrey gasped and her eyes widened. She wriggled impatiently pulling at her buds. Claire could tease Audrey all night but she wouldn't torture her anymore. That would be for a later date, they would tease each other mercilessly. Between naps they'd continue the cycle of mind blowing foreplay and finally letting each other finish. 

"Claire….God...Please" Audrey groaned, finally letting go and begging. Claire moved to the other thigh, biting harder causing Audrey to shout her name. Claire held her to the bed and made her way so achingly slow to Audrey's core. She could smell her, licked up her long and slow. Audrey tangled her hands in Claire's hair groaning. Finally, finally she will get the needed relief. Claire worked her mouth on Audrey, the slurping noise filled the room. Her lips went to her nerves and Audrey scraped at Claire's scalp. She pushed two fingers in slowly gaining a hearty groan. 

"Moan for me, baby," Claire purred. Easing in and out, working her mouth on Audrey’s swollen nerves. She worked a rhythm gradually quickening the pace. Audrey rocked her hips, boobs bouncing to the movement as Claire devoured her. Claire stuck in another finger, Audrey screamed Claire's name and writhed around gripping her buds as the heat soared through every nerve. Audrey panted, eyes almost rolling into the back of her head as she came back to earth. Claire lapped up the rest of Audrey's juices and then sucked her fingers. Audrey giggled and pawed at Claire, pulling her hands lazily through her hair gesturing for a taste. Claire crawled up Audrey lying on top of her, pressing their bodies together. Audrey pushed the dark locks out her face and pulled her down for a gentle kiss. She tasted herself from Claire as their mouths danced off one another. The kisses were slow and passionate. Claire leaned into Audrey's nape, resting one leg over her body and trailed her fingers lightly over her shoulders.

"Your tits do look great when you thrash around," Claire smirked. Audrey shuffled underneath her, laughing. 

"Hmhm, I told you, honey," Audey giggled. She wrapped her arms around Claire pulling her ever closer. They got comfortable in each other's arms, Audrey eyed Claire's lips and stole one final kiss from her. They settled into each other for the night, Slowly drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them so much.


End file.
